Hold Me Tight
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Lightning discovers she's pregnant. It terrifies her because nobody knows about Fang's extra appendage. Futa!FangxLightning. Fluffy FLight goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, first off, this contains Futa!Fang, if that bothers you, don't read it. Second, it contains minor sexual scenes (including right to start it off). Third, this was thrown together by me in like... 5 days. It's a little choppy in some areas, so, just try to enjoy, k? Been a while since I've written any kind of Futa story.  
_**

**_This is also un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own, I did read over it some but I don't always catch everything._**

**_Oh yea, it's suppose to be full of fluff, and I know it's going to be OoC as well, oh well. lol_**

* * *

**_Hold Me Tight  
Chapter 1_**

"Fuck." Lightning groaned out, her fingers digging deeper into the tanned shoulders in front of her. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, making movement just that much easier.

Fang's hands gripped at her wife's hips to hold in in place as she thrust violently into her. She leaned up to capture the lips of the woman straddling her lap. Moments later, her body tensed as Lightning's walls clenched around her member. Fang was barely able to wait for her wife's orgasm to finish before she lost herself inside the blond.

Lightning's forehead came to rest against Fang's as she attempted to slow her rapid breathing. "I love you," she whispered softly before pulling in closer for a long, slow kiss from the Pulsian.

They both released a moan when Fang extracted herself from her wife. "I love you too." She brushed some matted hair off of Lightning's forehead before easing her to lay down.

Lightning instantly curled into her taller wife when she claimed the spot beside her. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Fang whispered against her wife's hairline before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her.

When Lightning awoke a few hours later, she found herself to be alone on her stomach, right in the center of the bed. "Fang?" She called out before forcing herself to roll onto her side. Her body ached from the hours she'd spent the night before with her wife inside of her. Instead of getting up, she grasped onto one of Fang's pillows to bury her nose into it. Sleep soon overtook her again.

But, it didn't last long once she heard the bedroom door open, "rise and shine, love."

"Mm, mm." Lightning wrapped her arms tighter around the pillow.

"Come on, sunshine." Fang sat on the edge of the bed.

That's when a familiar aroma of various breakfast meats, eggs, and coffee filled her senses. "Breakfast in bed?" She asked as she peeked at the Pulsian with one eye. She couldn't stop the smile that overtook her face. Fang had brought her breakfast in bed. That was a great way – bar their activities a few hours prior – to start the day.

"Yea, ya gonna sit up." She laughed when Lightning grumbled again before shaking her head. "Did I wear ya out?" Lightning grumbled something again before rolling onto her back and pushing herself upright against the pillows. She watched the blond pull their blankets up to cover her bare chest from her hungry eyes. "Aw, I was hopin' for a free peek."

Lightning smacked her wife's arm before accepting the tray with some food on it. "Thank you." She curled her finger to draw the Pulsian in closer to her. "You're sweet." Her hand rested on Fang's cheek to draw her in for a short, loving kiss.

Fang shifted back against the pillows beside Lightning, a smirk on her face as she spoke, "I have my moments, and ya know it."

"Oh, I'm aware." The blond picked up one of the two forks to scoop some of the eggs onto a piece of toast before taking a bite. Before Fang could reach for the other fork, Lightning stabbed a piece of the sausage and held it up to her wife's lips. "I like your moments." She waited until Fang chewed and swallowed the food in her mouth before stealing another kiss.

The pair remained like that until the plate was emptied. Lightning controlled the fork, Fang was never allowed to touch her own. They shared bites of food around several soft kisses and words of love and forever. Lightning leaned back against the headboard, her eyes never leaving her wife as she sipped at her coffee mug. "Ya need to get up and get showered, love."

"Why? I'm off, you're off, can't we stay in bed today?" She pulled the blankets up to her neck and curled onto her side to be able to place her head on the pillows.

"Because your sister wants to take us out for our anniversary, remember?" Fang moved the tray onto the nightstand before crawling under the blankets beside her wife. "But," she smirked, "we don't have to meet her until noon."

Lightning instantly caught on to what she was hinting at, with a quick glance to the clock on the dresser, she returned the smirk and pulled Fang on top of her. They had well over an hour before they had to meet Serah. "Let's enjoy our little bit of free time then." Lightning's fingers got lost in her wife's hair as she crashed their lips together.

XXXXXX

Serah tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk under the bench she was seated on. She glanced at her watch again before looking up, then down the path. A frustrated grumble left her lips as she stood up and charged toward the approaching couple. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here?" She glared at her sister and sister-in-law before huffing.

"Relax, Serah. We're only like twenty minutes later."

The younger Farron's eyes narrowed some as she looked both of them over for a moment. "You're never late, sis."

"Her fault." Lightning chuckled softly before reaching out to take Fang's hand in her own.

Serah rolled her eyes at the couple before wrapping her arms tightly around both of them. "Happy anniversary guys. Can you believe a year ago, today, you two were getting married?"

The older women glanced at each other. Lightning's cheeks started to flush, which only caused Fang to laugh at her. Even after so much time together, it was still easy to embarrass the soldier. "Can't believe I broke this one out of her shell." Fang smirked, obviously proud of herself.

Serah hooked her arm in Fang's as they started walking down the path. "I know, I haven't seen Claire this happy since we were kids."

Lightning rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Why did you drag us out here anyway, Serah? I was perfectly content with staying in bed today."

"I'm sure you were," she winked, drawing a bit of laughter from Fang, and a glare from her sister. "Well, it's like right between our houses, and I wanted to give you guys your present here. Plus, if I didn't make you come out, who knows what I could have walked into by coming over."

Lightning instantly flushed as she recalled one time Serah had inadvertently walked in on them together. Lightning was straddling Fang, riding her for all she was worth, thankfully there had been a blanket wrapped around them so Serah couldn't see anything. Nobody besides Lightning knew about Fang's extra appendage. Not even Vanille. Fang had done everything in her power to keep it hidden. But Lightning had discovered it by pure accident. When it happened, Fang was sure she would lose any chance she had with the soldier, but, it only succeeded in pulling Lightning closer to her.

"Alright, alright, I get it." They'd been so careful with Fang's secret, so Serah walking in on them would not be a good idea.

Serah released her grasp on Fang's arm to bounce in front of them. She then reached into her purse to pull out two identically shaped boxes. She handed one to Fang, and the other to her sister. "I hope you like it." She bit her lip nervously.

Fang examined the box in her hand before looking to her wife. She pulled her hand away from Lightning's to pull the ribbon off. "Oh wow…" her eyes grew when she popped the lid off of the box to reveal a necklace. It was a locket, attached to a silver chain.. She carefully pulled it out of the box to examine it. Off to her right, she could see Lightning pulling out a similar locket. "Serah, it's beautiful."

The younger Farron watched as the women placed the boxes on a nearby table before fumbling with the locket to open it. A smile came to her own face as one came to her sister's. "Do you like them?"

Lightning opened up her locket and her smile widened. One side of the locket contained a picture from their wedding, the other side carried an inscription that had their names and their wedding date on it. "Serah, Fang was right, it's beautiful." She reached out to pull her sister into a tight hug. "Thank you so much." She looked up at Fang, before reaching out to look at her locket, it was identical to her own.

The Pulsian gave the younger woman a hug as well before stepping back and taking the locket from Lightning. She waited for her wife to pull her hair aside before hooking it around her neck. While she was close, she dipped her head to place a gentle kiss to her wife's exposed neck. Serah cleared her throat before she had a chance to spend too much time savoring her wife's skin. "You guys really like them?"

"Yes, of course." Lightning reached up to help Fang with her own necklace. Once it was hooked, she allowed her fingers to trail over the chain before stopping on the locket. "They're perfect." She met Fang's eyes for a moment before leaning up to kiss her.

"Oh! Snow and I want to take you guys to dinner tonight, too." She laughed when she heard her sister groan. "Come on, sis. It won't be that bad."

"Yea, sunshine, we all know ya like the guy anyway. Why do you keep acting like ya don't?"

"Because he's a buffoon." She turned back around to face her sister, and suddenly wished she hadn't as the world started spinning.

"Ya alright, love?" Fang immediately noticed Lightning's change in facial expressions. She placed a gentle hand on her wife's hip to steady her. After she was sure the soldier was stable on her feet, she led her to a nearby bench to sit down. "Ya look a little pale."

Lightning closed her eyes and leaned into Fang's touch. Slowly, she took long, deep breaths to push down the sudden urge to vomit she had. "I'm okay." She really wasn't, the urge wasn't going away. It was like she could feel the bile pushing its way up her throat. "No, I'm not okay." She hurried out before getting up to practically run to the bathrooms that were at the end of the path.

Serah glanced at her sister-in-law with obvious concern in her eyes before both of them followed after the soldier. It was unlike Lightning to be sick. But, whenever she was sick, it didn't just suddenly come upon her. No, there was always some kind of a warning.

Fang made it to the restrooms before Serah did, "Light? Honey, ya alright?" The Pulsian cringed when she heard retching in one of the stalls. "Oh, Light." Her tone softened as she made her way to the last stall to see her wife knelt on the floor, her head in the toilet as wave after wave of nausea hit her. Without a second thought, the Pulsian reached down to pull her wife's hair back. "Can ya get her a bottle of water?" Fang asked the moment Serah entered the restrooms. "I think I'm gonna take ya home and get ya back in bed, love."

The soldier nodded. Once she was sure the nausea had passed enough to where she wouldn't vomit anymore, she reached blindly for some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She was silently thankful that Fang already beat her to it and had a wad ready for her. "Thanks," she murmured before spitting into the toilet once more than sitting back against the wall. "I have no idea where that came from…"

"Here, sis." Serah ran back into the bathroom and handed Lightning a bottle of water. She watched with a worried face as her sister took some water into her mouth and swished it around before spitting it into the toilet. She repeated the process three more times before finally taking a small drink. "Are you going to be alright?"

With her eyes still closed, Lightning slowly nodded. "I don't know where it came from."

"I'm gonna take her home and get her back in bed for a little while. We might have to postpone that dinner tonight, kid."

Lightning shook her head. "I'm not going to let this ruin our anniversary, Fang." She slowly started to stand up – thankful when Fang's hand wrapped around her forearm. "Thank you." With her wife right beside her, she made her way to the sink to splash some water onto her face before looking at the mirror. Fang was right, she did look pale. But, she didn't feel sick other than an upset stomach. "It'll pass, I'm sure."

Knowing just how stubborn her wife could be, Fang sighed, but didn't fight with her. "How 'bout I call ya later and let ya know how she's doing?" She turned her attention away from her wife to look at her sister-in-law. Serah nodded, then Fang continued. "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm gonna take her home."

"Please get some rest, Claire." Serah wrapped her arms around her older sister before giving a hug to her sister-in-law as well. "Give me a call later and let me know."

* * *

**_There's chapter one for everybody :D Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen. I pretty much have this story done, but it's nothing I can't add in more scenes for. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Little shorter than the first chapter. This story is actually finished, but I'm thinking about going through to add and change some scenes around before I get to that specific chapter to post._**

**_Poor Lightning and morning sickness. Lol._**

**_Remember, Futa!Fang... but there's not much mention of it, later on there, there is a quick sex scene, but I'll warn at the top of that chapter thought._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**_Hold Me Tight_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"I'm feeling fine, Fang." Lightning protested as she was led into their bedroom by her wife. "I just want to spend my day with you." That was honestly all she wanted. It wasn't every day that someone got to spend their first anniversary with their significant other, and Lightning refused to spend it in bed.

"How 'bout I lay down with ya?" Fang tried, and was thankful for the small smile that overtook her wife's face. "Come on." The Pulsian helped the blond out of her tank top before having her lay down in bed. Fang soon joined her, she slipped out of her jeans and tank top, then crawled in beside her. "A nap wouldn't hurt anyway, love."

Lightning instantly fell into Fang's embrace. She hated the way her stomach was still turning, but there was no way she was going to ruin her first anniversary with her wife. She groaned softly when a particularly hard cramp hit her. It was soon eased away by Fang's fingers working on her back to try to get her to relax. "I love you." Lightning whispered against the brunette's neck.

"I love you too, sunshine. Get some sleep alright? So we can go to dinner with Serah and Snow tonight." She felt Lightning nod against skin. It only felt like a few minutes later before Lightning's breathing evened out and that she fell asleep. Fang took a moment to examine the love of her life. It was something she'd done numerous times before, and planned on doing so at every opportunity. The Pulsian often wondered how she'd gotten so lucky to have a woman like Lightning in her life. A woman that accepted her for who she was. Fang placed a gentle kiss to Lightning's hairline before she got comfortable to let sleep overtake her as well.

XXXXXX

Nobody fully understood what had happened. Lightning was feeling perfectly fine that evening as they walked into the restaurant. After being sick earlier, then taking a nap, it seemed to have helped her to overcome the small bug she had. "I blame Fang." She smirked at her wife once they were finally seated at the table.

"It was not my fault."

"Well, you did make me breakfast this morning."

"Yea, that I ate too." She picked up her menu, a smirk on her face that draw a laughter from Serah and Snow.

"Oh, nobody asked you two." Lightning glared at the couple across the table from them. "It must have just been a bug or something." She shrugged, it really wasn't that big of a deal and she didn't understand why everybody was making such a big fuss about it.

"Yea, Serah told me how you got sick at the park earlier." Snow looked across the table with some concern on his face as well.

"I'm fine, okay?" She looked at him, then back down at her menu. Before even coming to the restaurant, Lightning knew exactly what she wanted.

When the waiter came around, everybody placed their orders, including glasses of wine for Lightning and Fang. Snow and Serah had never been big on drinking. During their meal, they fell into a friendly conversation. Lightning paused from eating to pick up her wine glass. The nausea was returning. She took a few deep breaths to calm it, thankfully it seemed to work.

"Aren't you guys leavin' on vacation next week?" Fang placed her fork down onto her plate before looking across at her extended family.

"Yea, next Saturday. A whole week in Nautilus." Snow couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Lightning's eyes became fixed on her plate. Her meal had been so delicious, but now, the mere sight of it was causing her stomach to do cartwheels. She tuned out most of the conversation to focus on not getting sick during their dinner.

"What do ya say, sunshine?"

Fang's words brought her out of her trance, but she didn't hear anything she said before that. "Uh… yea." She pushed herself back from the table to stand up. She tossed the napkin onto the table next to her plate. "Excuse me." She swallowed the lump in her throat before weaving her way through tables to go right for the bathroom. Lightning was barely able to make it before dropping to her knees and losing everything she'd just eaten.

Fang watched her, worry etched on her face. It was the second time that day that Lightning had gotten sick. It was definitely more than just a 'bug' as the soldier called it. "I'll go check on her." Fang wiped her mouth on her napkin before placing it on the table.

"I hope she's okay." Snow watched the retreating woman. "It's weird for Light to be sick, isn't it?"

Serah placed her fork down on her plate before leaning back in her seat. "Yea, she hasn't been sick like this in years." She reached out for her glass of water to take a sip. "I'm a little worried."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, "I'm sure she'll be just fine, Serah. We all know how stubborn Lightning is."

When Lightning and Fang returned to the table, Snow and Serah took note on how pale the soldier was. Without a word, Lightning moved her food away from her, afraid that the smell of it would make her sick again. She did, however, reach for her wine glass to take a sip. As much as she wanted to stay to finish the evening with her sister and brother-in-law, she knew she couldn't. Even the cool temperature of the red wine was causing her stomach to twist again. "Fang, I'm going to go sit in the car…" she turned to the other couple, "I'm sorry tonight didn't work." Her voice was so soft that Serah and Snow had barely heard it.

"Alright, love, I'll be out in a minute."

Lightning continued taking slow, deep breaths as she walked out of the restaurant and made her way to Fang's car. Once she was safely in the passenger seat, she reclined it back some to take some of the pressure off of her stomach. Anything that would stop the nauseous feeling that wasn't subsiding. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She hadn't realized that she had dozed off until she heard the driver's side door opening.

"Apparently it's more than just a bug, love." Fang eyed her wife closely before starting the engine. After they were out on the main road, she reached out to take Lightning's hand in her own. "You're goin' right back to bed when we get home."

"Yes, ma'am." Lightning mocked, but she knew that Fang was right. After her nap earlier in the day, she'd felt so much better. That was, until she got food in her stomach. Just the thought of food, made her stomach turn again.

When the couple arrived back at their home, Fang smiled when she realized that Lightning had fallen asleep. Something was definitely wrong. As quietly as she could, she shut off the engine and got out of the driver's side. She then made her way to the passenger side and reached in to pick up her wife.

"Mm, Fang?" Lightning stirred some in the embrace as she started to come to.

"I got ya, love. Go back to sleep." She whispered. Lightning just nodded against her neck and relaxed again. As gently as she could, she carried her wife into their house and up the steps to the bedroom. Fang placed the soldier on her side of the bed and watched as she instantly curled herself into a ball on her side. The Pulsian brushed some hair out of Lightning's face before reaching down to take off her shoes. Instead of waking her up to have her change out of her dress, she just pulled the blanket out from under her legs and covered her with it. "I'll take care of ya." She spoke softly before going to her dresser to get some clothing out to change into. She also took a moment to pull some clothes out for Lightning, in case she woke up sometime during the evening.

Once Fang was changed, she made her way back through the house to make sure everything was locked, and lights were turned off. She made sure to send a quick message to Serah, letting her know they had arrived home and that Lightning was in bed before going back to their bedroom to curl into bed with her wife.

Even in her sleep, Lightning wasted no time in rolling onto her other side and tucking herself securely into Fang's side. "I love you." Fang whispered, careful not to wake her wife as she wrapped her arms securely around her to keep her safe.

XXXXXX

Fang slowly came to her senses. She barely noticed the lack of a body beside her as she started to wake up. As she opened her eyes, she could hear the sound of her wife retching in their attached bathroom. Taking a minute to fully wake up, she pushed herself into an upright position. When she was finally able to shake the sleep off enough to stand, she heard a soft sob coming from their bathroom. Fang glanced at the clock on the dresser – 3:40AM.

With one hand holding her hair back, Lightning continued getting sick into the toilet. She couldn't stop the tears that were sliding down her face. She just wished she knew what was making her so sick. Even though her stomach was empty, it just wouldn't stop flipping.

"Claire?" Fang spoke softly as she stumbled into the bathroom. She was still groggy and trying to fully register what was going on. "Oh honey." Fang sat down on the floor beside her wife before reaching out to hold her hair back for her.

"I… I didn't…" Her words were interrupted by a dry heave. "I didn't mean… to wake you."

"It's fine, love." With her other hand, she slowly started to massage the soldier's back.

"I don't like this."

Fang sighed before she got up to get Lightning some mouthwash, and then a small cup of water to try to get rid of the taste. Fang helped Lightning to stand up before helping her. "I'm here to help ya, love." She continued massaging Lightning's back for a moment. "Let's get you back in bed."

Lightning quietly nodded. She allowed Fang to lead her back into their bedroom. "What did you ask me earlier in the restaurant?" She asked softly as she stripped off the dress she'd fallen asleep in earlier and picked up the t-shirt and shorts that Fang had laid out for her. Once she was redressed, she crawled back onto her side of the bed and curled into a ball.

Fang curled up right behind her and held her close. "I was just sayin' that we should take a vacation sometime. Go away to Nautilus or something like Snow and Serah are gonna do."

A smile crept onto the soldier's lips, "I like that idea." A whole week, completely alone with Fang at some far away destination sounded wonderful to her. She started to drift off to sleep again, no longer thinking about her churning stomach, but of a vacation with her wife.

* * *

**_If ya made it this far, thanks for reading :D Let me know what you think.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Must say, I'm quite surprised that this is getting as much response as it is :D I love it! This story is only 7 chapters long, and doesn't go into much detail about how the others react to Fang, other than some Vanille, and almost an entire Serah chapter._**

**_Sorry this is getting posted so late, I almost forgot about it xD_**

* * *

**_Hold Me Tight  
Chapter 3_**

It had been a week. A week of constantly getting sick, and never knowing quite when it was going to hit her. She had been sitting at her desk at the barracks, going over paperwork for new recruits when it suddenly hit her. It was the first time she'd been hit with the nausea at work. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she made her way into the ladies bathroom. After checking that she was alone, she locked herself in the last stall to get sick. After what felt like an eternity, her stomach finally stopped spinning and she was able to get up to rinse her mouth out. But, when she stood up and exited the stall, she found she wasn't the only one in the bathroom.

"Are you alright, Captain?" The young woman dared to ask as she watched Lightning go to the sink to cup some water into her mouth.

"I'll be alright."

She tilted her head to look at the woman, then chuckled. "If you weren't married to a woman, I'd say you were pregnant."

Lightning forced out some laughter to play along with what she'd said. But, the whole time, the young soldier's words sunk in slowly. "It's just a bug, Sergeant, it'll go away I'm sure." After rinsing her mouth out, she splashed some water onto her face to relax.

"If you need anything, let me know." She nodded to the blond before leaving the bathroom.

Lightning remained behind for several more minutes to allow the Sergeant's words to sink in. _'If you weren't married to a woman, I'd say you were pregnant.'_ The Captain could feel her heart rate increase at the mere thought. It couldn't be true, could it? After she regained her composure, she made her way back to her office. Once securely behind the closed door, she sat at her desk. What if she was pregnant? That would change everything… everybody would find out about Fang. Everybody would treat her differently.

With trembling hands, she pulled out her personal day planner from her bag. How would Fang react? She slowly thumbed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. As meticulous as Lightning was, she always marked her cycle in her calendar. She forgot how to breathe as she thumbed back and forth between three different weeks… she was late… by more than three weeks. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she just stared at the pages that possibly sealed her fate.

Without a second thought, she gathered up her belongings and went to speak with her commanding officer. It wasn't often that Lightning requested an early leave for the day, but apparently, when Amodar took one look at her, he could see how pale she was. If only he knew the real reason for her being pale – she was terrified.

She made a quick stop on the way home for a pregnancy test. It felt awkward to buy one, thinking that it could never happen. They had both been so sure that Fang was sterile. She smiled weakly at the clerk who rang up her purchase before hurrying back out to the car to go home. Fang and her had never been careful ever since they first started to sleep together. Lightning's mind had been running in so many different directions, she wasn't even sure how she'd managed to make it home in one piece.

With her bag in her hand, she made her way inside. After a quick check of the time, she knew she had about 45 minutes before Fang would arrive home. She pulled the box out of the bag and read the directions while she was walking up to their bathroom.

XXXXXX

"You're home early, Sunshine." Fang called out as she entered the house. "Not feeling good again?" She kicked off her shoes at the door and made her way further into the house. Fang frowned when she heard some soft crying coming from the living room. Cautiously, she made her way into the room and found her wife curled into a ball at the corner of their sofa. "Hey, love. What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Fang." She hugged her knees tighter to her chest as she cried some more. She just knew that Fang was going to hate her. She had hated herself for letting it happen.

"Honey, you're scarin' me." Fang sat down and pulled the smaller woman onto her lap to cradle her. "Talk to me."

Lightning shook her head as she rambled. "I don't know how it happened… I hope you won't hate me."

"I could never hate ya."

After taking a deep breath, Lightning handed over the pregnancy test to Fang. She prepared herself to be pushed away, and yelled at. But it never came. She could hear Fang's breath hitch in her throat. Several more moments passed by before Fang finally spoke, "you're sure?"

Lightning nodded, "I took three of them…" she bit her lip.

The Pulsian reached out to place the test onto the coffee table before pulling the soldier even closer to her. "Wait… it's mine right?"

"Of course it's yours, Fang!" Lightning looked offended. "I would never do that."

"This is incredible." Fang pulled her even closer and tucked her face against her wife's neck. "I… I didn't think it was possible."

Lightning continued shaking against her wife, she was terrified. "I didn't think it was either…"

"Why are ya upset about it, love?" Fang shifted to be able to grasp the soldier's cheeks with her hands.

"I'm scared." She admitted softly.

It was so rare to hear Lightning say something like that, that Fang wasn't even sure if she had heard her right. "You're scared?" She asked softly.

The blond nodded before more tears escaped her eyes. "What will happen when people find out?"

Fang wasn't exactly putting everything together as she held her wife close to her. "Well, I think they'd be happy for us."

Lightning shook her head. She knew their friends would be happy, but they'd also be very confused. "We'd have to tell people about you, Fang."

Realization quickly dawned on Fang. She understood why Lightning had originally gotten so upset. "Hey, look at me, Claire." She waited until the soldier looked up to meet her eyes. "We'll figure that out when we get to it. Our friends won't think any different of me, or you."

"What if they do? Not even your own sister knows Fang. Can you imagine how Vanille's going to react to this?"

"I'll talk to her first… before we tell anybody else that you're pregnant. Alright?" Lightning nodded. "What made you get a test?"

"I got sick at the barracks… Another woman overheard me and jokingly said 'if you weren't married to a woman, I'd say you were pregnant.' So I checked my planner…" She left it at that, and Fang quickly caught on. "I never pictured myself having children, Fang… what if I'm not a good mother?"

"Stop that." She brushed some hair off of Lightning's face before leaning in for a kiss. "You'll be incredible. The Lightning Farron I know wouldn't back down from a challenge." Her heart melted for a moment when Lightning chuckled. "It'll definitely be a challenge, yea. But ya know what?"

"What?"

"We're in this together. You and me. I'll be there every step of the way… startin' with a real doctor's appointment."

Lightning smiled softly. "I already made one, it's tomorrow morning."

"Well, alright then." Fang pulled her wife in close to her before whispering, "we're gonna have a baby."

"We're having a baby." Lightning couldn't hold back the smile anymore. She'd been a giant mixture of emotions the entire day, but being in Fang's arms helped her to figure out her emotions. The happiness far outweighed the fear that she felt. When she saw the positive test, she'd become happy, then sad, then worried beyond belief. Now that she knew Fang didn't seem worried, she knew she shouldn't be worried either.

XXXXXX

"Fang, what're you doin' here?" Vanille opened the door and was quite surprised to see her sister standing there.

"Was hopin' ya had a minute, Van." Fang had been thankful when she arrived at the apartment building, Hope's car was not there. She wouldn't be able to deal with her sister _and_ her sister's boyfriend. It would be hard enough just telling Vanille. She stepped into the apartment when the shorter woman moved aside.

"Everything okay? You and Light have a fight or somethin'?"

The older Pulsian laughed before shaking her head. "No, I just needed to talk to you about something." She made her way to the sofa to sit down. Fang waited until Vanille was seated beside her before she continued, "I need to tell ya something."

"Okay, what is it?"

The older woman took a deep breath. She'd practiced on Lightning the night before, but it wasn't the same because all the soldier could do was laugh at her nervousness. "I just hope ya won't think of me any different, Van."

"Fang, I'm your sister, why would I think of you any different? What's goin' on?"

Fang bit her lip as she looked down at her lap. "Claire's pregnant." She expected confusion to come from her little sister, but instead, she felt a set of arms wrap tightly around her neck.

"You're serious?"

"You… you don't seemed shocked?" Fang was confused by her sister's reaction to what she'd just told her.

Vanille just laughed, "I'm not. The way you guys go at it all the time, surprised it didn't happen sooner."

The older Pulsian blushed for a few moments before it finally dawned on her, "wait… ya knew?"

"Well, duh. I _am_ your sister. I knew when we were kids, I mean, we did grow up together… well, then ya got all quiet and secretive about it," she shrugged, "figured you'd talk about it when you were ready."

"Hope everybody else will react this way to it…" She looked down at her lap again. Her and Lightning talked about it the night of her doctor's appointment. Both felt worried about people's reactions to it.

"Well, if they can't understand it, screw 'em."

Fang cracked up laughing, she couldn't help it at Vanille's words. "Not that easy… we're only tellin' our friends and family that it's actually mine. As far as everybody else needs to know, we were tryin' medically ya know." Vanille nodded in understanding. "Figured it'd be better that way."

"So… Lightning's _really_ pregnant?"

Fang slowly nodded, "yea, went to the doctor and confirmed yesterday."

"How far?"

"9 weeks."

Vanille threw herself at her sister again. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

Fang laughed as she wrapped her arms around her little sister, "yes, ya are. Vanille, ya gotta keep this between us right now. Just 'til we get a chance to talk to everybody else."

"My lips are sealed. Promise."

"Good, cause if anybody else learns of it before we tell 'em. We know where it came from." Fang playfully pushed her sister away from her before smiling. One down, four more to go.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. I apologize for it being a little choppy. I do have a small idea for a prequel sequel for this story, as well as a possible sequel. I have to see how long I can keep this writing bug I have.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4 for everybody :D A guest reviewer said something about how Lightning found out about Fang, I plan on doing a prequel thing, that will probably end up being about this length, give or take. It'll be while Fang and Lightning are starting to date and Lightning discovers Fang's dick._**

**_Just remember, this is only 7 chapters total. So there's not much left after this chapter here._**

* * *

**_Hold Me Tight  
Chapter 4_**

The nausea had still yet to subside. Lightning was hating life. She was missing sleep, she was getting odd looks at the barracks, and she was getting curious questions from their friends. It had been a month since she found out she was pregnant. Some of her clothing was starting to become a little snug, but nothing that was noticeable yet. She was coming up to the three month mark. Her doctor had told her that in most women, morning sickness passes after the first trimester. She hoped that she would be part of that majority.

"Here, love." Fang came into their bedroom carrying a bottle of ginger ale and some plain crackers. They'd discovered that it was one of the few things Lightning could keep down when she was sick. It also helped with calming the nausea.

Lightning just groaned but refused to move from her spot on the sofa. Her hands were resting on her stomach as her eyes remained closed. "Why won't it stop?"

"Doc said it should start wearin' off soon. Here, I brought you something to eat."

The mention of food caused Lightning to groan out loud again and turn away from her wife. "No food."

Fang laughed softly. She found this version of her wife to be utterly adorable. "It's just some crackers."

"Don't care." She waved her hand in the air to dismiss the Pulsian from her side. "Just want to sleep."

The brunette sighed, all Lightning had been doing lately was sleeping. It helped in curbing the nausea, but also worried Fang because Lightning never slept as much as she had been over the past month. "Don't forget Serah's comin' over tonight for dinner. If ya don't stop the nausea before she gets here, she'll ask questions."

Lightning relented and forced herself to sit upright. "Fine."

"We need to tell 'em soon, love." Lightning nodded. "How about tonight?" She quickly held up her hands when Lightning looked terrified. "Okay, okay, but if ya get sick, I'm tellin' her. She won't judge me, Claire. You know that."

The soldier reached for the small packet of crackers her wife had brought her. "Fine… Dare I ask what you're making for dinner?"

"Serah said she was bringing it over. Probably from that little Italian place you love so much." Lightning groaned again. "I know that you've been picky with your food lately, but ya do need some real food. Ya can't survive off of crackers and ginger ale."

"Yes, I can."

Fang laughed at the smaller woman for a moment, "you're adorable when you're stubborn." Lightning's head spun around to glare at her. "Okay, why don't ya go take a shower."

Lightning suddenly smirked. She picked up the bottle of ginger ale before standing up. "Why don't you join me?"

Fang eyed her wife for a moment before giving in. She'd gotten used to Lightning's sudden shift in moods. She'd read somewhere that it would only get worse as she got further into her pregnancy. Without a word, she allowed the blond to lead her up the steps and into their bathroom.

XXXXXX

Fang kept her eye closely on Lightning as she ate her own meal. The blond soldier was taking slow deliberate bites of her meal. Fang easily figured that it was to keep her nausea at bay, to not give anything away to Serah.

"Vanille's been acting strange lately." Serah suddenly said. She didn't notice the way that both Fang and Lightning had tensed up at her words. "She won't tell me anything. Is she having problems with Hope?"

"Nah, that's not it."

Serah suddenly leaned closer to the Pulsian. "So you _do_ know what's going on with her! She's been so excited for about a month now and it's driving me insane. Please tell me, Fang." Serah put her own fork down on her plate. When Fang didn't respond right away, things started running through her head. "Is she getting married?" Still no response. She paused for a moment to think, "oh! I know! She's pregnant!"

Lightning dropped her fork, it making a loud clanking noise as she jumped at Serah's words. "Excuse me." She had to get away from the situation before she completely lost her nerves, and her dinner.

The younger Farron watched her sister disappear out of the dining room and into the living room. "Fang? Is she alright? She's been acting strange too over the past month. Ever since she started getting sick." Fang didn't speak right away, not that Serah gave her much of a chance to. "What's going on?"

Lightning appeared back at the doorway of the dining room, she let out a heavy sigh, "I'm glad you're sitting, Serah." She looked over at her wife who smiled softly and nodded encouragingly to her.

"Claire? What's going on, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Serah… better than fine actually." A genuine smile started coming to Lightning's. She couldn't fight it off anymore. "I'm pregnant." Silence filled the room. Lightning could almost see the gears turning in her little sister's head as she tried to process the information she'd just received. "Serah?"

"Wait…" her eyes snapped up to lock with her sister's. "What?" She all but yelled.

"Three months, give or take… we're having a baby."

Serah pushed herself away from the table and jumped onto her sister to hug her. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were trying to get pregnant?"

Fang laughed humorlessly, "we weren't."

"Yea… It just kind of happened, Serah." Lightning gently returned the hug she was being given. It only took Serah three seconds to wrap her head around what Lightning had said.

"It doesn't _just happen_ when it's two women." She looked up at her sister. "You cheated on Fang… with a guy?" She spun around to look at her sister-in-law, "and you're okay with this?" She completely snapped. She never knew her sister to be capable of doing something like that to Fang. "You have some nerve, Claire." She reached her hand up to slap her sister, but Lightning was faster than she was and quickly stopped it.

"Calm down for a second, Serah. Let us explain." Lightning's grip on her sister's wrist tightened when the smaller girl began to struggle against her.

"Serah, please… Ya might wanna sit down for this next part."

"How could it get worse than my sister cheating on you, Fang?" Serah relented when Fang gave her a pointed look. She resumed her place at the table.

"She didn't cheat on me." Fang started.

"Then how is she pregnant? It can't be yours."

Fang looked down at the table. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder before she continued, "it is mine."

"That's not possible!" Serah was still irritated, obviously so. She didn't understand.

The Pulsian sighed. "It's mine because I have…" she bit her lip. She hadn't even been this nervous the night she asked Lightning to marry her. "I have something that I shouldn't…"

Lightning picked up where her wife couldn't finish. "Serah, she's got a penis…"

The younger Farron sat there, processing what her sister had just told her. It didn't make any sense to her. Fang was a woman. Fang had always been a woman. But, apparently Fang was a woman with a penis. And, based on Lightning's news, Fang was a woman with a fully functioning penis. "What?" She snapped when everything finally sank in. "So… you've come up with some elaborate lie to cover up for my sister?"

Fang reached up to rest her hand atop of Lightning's on her shoulder. "It's not a lie… Call Vanille if ya don't believe me." She kept her eyes locked with her wife's younger sister.

Serah looked between the two, her eyes narrowed before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed her best friend.

"Hey, Serah." Vanille's voice echoed through the room since Serah connected the call on speaker.

"So, Claire and Fang just told me something interesting." She continued to glare at her family members. "Claire just told me she's pregnant."

Vanille squealed happily, "they told you!"

"Why are you so excited about it? Lightning cheated on her wife!"

"No she didn't. It's definitely Fang's."

"How is that possible? They told me Fang's got a…" Serah blushed at herself, she'd never been able to say certain words. And penis was one of them that she just couldn't bring herself to spit out.

Vanille giggled at her best friend's confusion. "Yea, she's had it since she was born. It's really no big deal."

"I… I don't understand." Suddenly, her older sister's arms slid around her shoulders.

"You don't need to understand, Serah. Just know that I love Fang, Fang loves me, and we're both happy about this." Vanille discretely disconnected the call when she heard Lightning talking. "Please, Serah… please accept this." She pleaded with her sister. She had Fang to support her in all of this, but what she really needed was her sister.

Serah lifted her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'll always love you guys. But… I never expected this…" she glanced at Fang who smiled sadly at her. "I know it's nothing you can help, Fang." Her mind was still attempting to wrap itself around the news. "You're really having a baby?"

Lightning lifted her sisters hand to place it on her lower abdomen. There wasn't much there yet, but the skin under her fingertips was starting to become hard. "I'm really having a baby, Serah."

The younger Farron gently pressed with her fingers. It was barely there, but she could feel the small hard patch that definitely was there under her fingertips. "Oh, Etro." She slid her arms around her sister's neck to pull her close. "I'm going to be an aunt."

Fang couldn't stop herself from laughing, "Ya know, Vanille said the exact same thing."

Serah turned her attention away from her sister to look at the older Pulsian. "I'm so happy for both of you." She moved to wrap her arms around Fang's neck, "you'll both make great moms." Lightning suddenly disappeared from the room to go to the nearest bathroom. Serah giggled. "That explains why she was sick all the time around your anniversary."

"That's when it started. It's been worse since then." Fang got up to follow her wife into the guest bathroom to find her in a very familiar position in front of the toilet. "Ya made it longer than you usually do, love." Lightning just groaned in response. "Maybe it is startin' to fade."

"Maybe." She shivered when another wave hit her. "It'll be over soon, right."

"Yea, I'm sure it will be."

"I hate you right now."

Fang tried not to laugh, it wasn't the first time that she had heard that. "I know that, sunshine." Lightning glared at her. "I know it's my fault, too." She lost control of her laughter when Lightning's hand connected with her knee. "I'm just sayin' it before you do."

Serah stood by the door and simply watched and listen to their interactions. The way she watched as Fang brushed back her sister's hair while rubbing her hand slowly over her back, the way Fang spoke ahead of Lightning, knowing exactly what she was going to say, it all made Serah smile. The two women were definitely perfect for each other. All oddities aside, whether it was a boy or a girl, they would be the luckiest child alive.

* * *

**_Let me know what ya think :D Serah's reaction, not as favorable as Vanille's, though Vanille already knew, don't worry, there's no drama in this when it comes to Fang's dick. _**

**_See ya all in a day or two._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I need to apologize for the delay in getting this up. I've been working on a Dani and Santana story for Glee and got so occupied with that. _**

**_I know that there's not much depth to this story. I wanted something sweeter about them living a normal life you know? I know this isn't perfect, it's not as in depth and detailed as my other stories have been. I am sorry about that. It was just something I threw together in less than a week._**

**_With that said, this chapter DOES contain some sexytimes between Fang and Lightning. _**

**_If that bothers you, I suggest you stop reading a few paragraphs into the second scene of the chapter._**

* * *

**_Hold Me Tight_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Two more months. Lightning's clothes were getting tighter on her, to the point she couldn't wear a majority of them anymore. Her military uniform, which had been snug to begin with, now showed off more pregnant belly than she was comfortable with. The people at the barracks still didn't know. She hoped that when she told them, they wouldn't ask that many questions. Her and Fang had thought about it, they would play it off that they'd been trying with insemination and it finally took. It would be easiest. Only the people closest to them needed to know the truth. The people that wouldn't judge either of them.

The nausea had completely passed. But, Lightning soon found it to be replaced with odd food cravings. Thankfully, she was able to eat her food inside of her office, so people wouldn't see the odd combinations she'd been putting into her mouth. The behemoth steak, with chocolate sauce had quickly become her favorite. At first, Fang was disgusted by the mere thought of some a combination. But after Lightning had broken down in tears one night, at 3AM, Fang was left with no choice but to run to the 24-hour store in search of chocolate sauce. Fang no longer looked at her funny for requesting her chocolate behemoth.

Lightning stabbed her fork into a piece of steak that Fang had cooked for her the night before, she then dipped it into the jar of chocolate before popping it into her mouth. She was barely able to get the food into her mouth before her office door opened, and her commanding officer stood there with a strange look on his face. She quickly tried to get the chocolate off of her desk to hide the evidence, but it was already too late.

He closed the door behind him, eyeing her desk suspiciously. "Lightning… we've all been noticing some things lately."

She froze as she looked up at him. "What kind of things, sir." Her tongue darted out to lick a little bit of chocolate off of her lip that lingered from her last bite.

"Is everything alright at home with Fang?" He danced around the subject gently.

"Yes, sir. Everything's amazing." It wasn't a lie. Fang had been wonderful to her since she discovered she was pregnant.

"You don't seem as active as you used to be, Lightning. You used to be out on the course all the time with the new soldiers, always showing them a thing or two." He watched her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Then he spotted her place her hand subconsciously onto her swollen stomach. "Lightning?"

The Captain bit the inside of her lip. She knew she'd been caught, she could see Amodar's eyes as they landed on the hand that was on her own stomach. "I wanted to keep it a secret as long as I could… I guess I can't hide it anymore if everybody's noticing. I'm… I'm five months pregnant."

"What?" A smile quickly came to his face. "I didn't know you and Fang were trying. That's incredible Lightning." He came around the side of her desk to wrap her up in his arms.

"It… just kind of happened." She chuckled. It had just kind of happened, so she wasn't completely lying, but she wasn't completely telling the truth either.

"That's why you're always hiding in here with your chocolate." He laughed when her eyes shot open. "Oh, I notice things. Especially coming from someone who throws a fit if her routine is off by just a few minutes." Lightning blushed at his words. "I'm happy for you, Lightning." He patted her on the shoulder, "so, you don't need to try to hide that jar of chocolate sauce anymore." Her blush grew deeper as she put the jar back on top of her desk. "Do you know what it is?"

Lightning shook her head. "Not yet, sir." She was nervous to find out. Not like it mattered either way, but she was still nervous. Given Fang's condition, she knew there was a decent possibility that their child would be born the same way Fang had been. "We find out next week though." A smile threatened her lips, while she was nervous, yes, she was excited at the same time.

"Be sure to let me know, so I can buy the little Farron a gift."

"Yes, sir." She stabbed her fork into another piece of steak. Usually she would hold off while her commanding officer was in her office, but she was just so hungry. She glanced at him for a moment, then looked down at her jar. Screw it, she didn't care anymore. Lightning dipped the piece of steak into the jar before sticking it into her mouth, much to Amodar's amusement. "Sorry," she whispered, a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I remember when my sister was pregnant. Ate some of the oddest things imagined. Just… if others see you, they may not be so friendly about it."

"I know." She couldn't stop herself from taking another bite. "I guess… I'll have to get a new uniform soon…" She bit her lip as she looked down at her taut jacket.

Amodar laughed at her before speaking, "I'll have another one ready for you tomorrow." He tilted his head to the side to look at her swollen stomach. "I'll get you one with room to grow."

"Thank you, sir." She diverted her eyes from him. She was suddenly feeling very self-conscious under his gaze. Lightning had always been very particular about her body, but now, as she gained weight, she could barely handle it. He wasn't the only one who examined her as she would walk by in the hallways.

"I'll leave you to finish your lunch. And, I'll make sure there's always something chocolate available in the cafeteria.

She chuckled at him before watching him leave her office. She reached out with her fork, only to find her container of steak was empty. "Dammit." She cursed under her breath before reaching for her bag. Hopefully the cafeteria had something decent. As she pulled out her credit chip, she stood up to make her way across the barracks. Lightning made a quick mental note to start bringing more food with her. Over the last couple of weeks, 'Fang's demon spawn,' as she dubbed their child, was always hungry. Therefore, she was always hungry.

XXXXXX

The soldier hummed to herself as she stood at the kitchen counter, cutting up some vegetables for dinner. Fang had to stay a little later at work, but Lightning didn't mind. She used the opportunity to make a nice dinner for them both. She picked up a piece of the carrot she'd just cut up and popped it into her mouth. The rest of what was on the cutting board, she pushed into the pan that already contained potatoes and a few other things.

Lightning placed the cutting board into the sink before she turned to go to the refrigerator. "Oh…" she gasped softly when she felt a sudden, and somewhat sharp pressure near her rib cage.

The movement caused her to completely stop in her tracks. Both of her hands came up to cradle her stomach. She felt it again. Sure, Lightning had felt a little bit of movement before, but it had never been enough to feel from the outside. A joyful half laugh left her lips when she felt a very tiny foot against the palm of her hand. Their baby was kicking.

"Hi, honey," she whispered down at her own stomach. "You're going to be strong, just like your mama aren't you?" Her hands found their way under her long sleeved shirt to caress her own skin. "Don't worry, sweetheart, your mama will be home soon and we can eat. Okay?" Lightning giggled happily when she felt one more kick against her hand before the movement stopped. Apparently their child was satisfied with her words.

"Hi, mom."

Lightning jumped about a foot in the air before spinning around to come face to face with a smirking Fang. "Hi yourself, mama." It had become common for them to refer to each other as mom and mama. Lightning reached for the fridge handle to fetch the chicken that had been thawing since that morning. "How long have you been standing there?"

Fang watched her wife place the package on the counter before rolling up her sleeves to wash her hands. "Came in about the time of 'you're gonna be strong, just like your mama.' Do ya always talk to it?" Fang cringed some. Both of them hated referring to their child as an it. But, soon they would know whether or not it was a boy a girl.

Lightning blushed heavily, then gasped when she felt a sharp kick. "Come here." She demanded as she reached quickly for Fang's hands. When her wife was in front of her, she lifted the front of her shirt and pressed her hands flat against her swollen stomach.

"What am I-" her eyes shot open when a swift kick to her left palm interrupted her question. "Oh, wow…" Fang looked down at her wife's abdomen in pure fascination. "Is that… that our baby?" She was answered with yet another kick to her hand. She traced her thumb against Lightning's soft skin in response.

"Yea, that's our baby." Lightning slid one of her hands up into her wife's wavy hair to pull her close for a slow, sensual kiss. The type of kiss that always left Fang wanting more. "Why don't you go and shower while I finish dinner?"

The Pulsian stole another kiss before murmuring, "after dinner, you're mine." Lightning shivered against her before pushing on her shoulders. "Alright, love. I'm going."

"Yes, please do, before I take you on the table." Lightning turned her back to her wife to continue cooking. "What are you doing?" She moaned when Fang pressed herself to her back. Lightning couldn't help the way she pressed her behind into Fang's crotch, especially when she felt how hard she was already becoming. The past few weeks, she'd found herself turned on and ready to jump her wife at just the slightest of touches. Something neither of them minded much.

"Getting' a little snack before dinner." Fang reached around her wife to shut the stove off, with no protests from the blond, she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. One of her hands snaked into the sweatpants that Lightning wore.

"Fang…" she soldier arched back against her wife, her left hand slid down to guide her wife's hand into her core. Her other hand snaked up and got lost in Fang's hair, "don't tease me. Please." Lightning whimpered loudly when two of Fang's fingers intruded on her.

"You're absolutely drippin'." Fang moaned against Lightning's ear as she thrust her fingers into her wife. "You're always so wet and ready for me."

The pregnant woman's hips rocked violent against Fang's hand. She just loved when Fang talked to her like that. "Fang… fuck," she moaned loudly, "baby, please, I need you." She continued to grind back against her wife's erection.

"Tell me what ya need, love." Fang continued to thrust her fingers into her wife. Her other hand came down to unsnap her own jeans.

Lightning continued rocking her hips. Her mind was so hazy from the pleasure that was coursing through her, that she had no idea how things had escalated so quickly. She moaned with need as she pushed her own sweatpants halfway down her thighs. "I need you to fuck me. Ah!" She whimpered loudly when Fang ran her rock hard member along her dripping core. Lightning couldn't remember the last time they had a quickie in the kitchen. She moaned at the mere thought.

"Anything for you." Fang placed kisses along Lightning's exposed neck before extracting her fingers. She eased her wife away from the stove before pressing gently between her shoulder blades to get her to bend at the waist. Without another word, she sheathed herself inside her very willing wife. They both moaned loudly at the sensation.

Lightning was thankful for the brief moment that her wife gave her to adjust. She knew it wouldn't take long to reach her orgasm with the way Fang had already worked her up. Lightning started rocking her hips back, hoping to give Fang the hint.

Thankfully, Fang knew all of her signals. The Pulsian's hands gripped her hips to hold her steady as she started up a relentless pace. "Fuck." They both moaned out at the same time. Fang knew it wouldn't take long for her. Whenever Lightning was so needy, it turned her on more than anything else. She reached around to the front of Lightning's body to pinch her clit between two of her fingers.

That simple action caused the soldier to clamp down against Fang's member as a powerful orgasm washed over her. "Oh, Etro." Her body continued to quiver as Fang thrust several more times inside of her before she felt several spurts of Fang's hot seed inside of her. Lightning pushed herself upright and twisted her head back to capture Fang's lips with her own.

Both of them groaned when the Pulsian slowly pulled her softening member from the soldier. They shared several soft kisses before Lightning laughed softly. "I love you." She reached down to fix her sweatpants, then placed her hands on Fang's hips to pull her close again. "I love that you're always so willing for me."

"How can I complain?" Fang fixed her jeans before kissing her wife again. She slowly backed away, "gonna go get that shower now, shame ya can't join me."

"I would, but our child needs to eat." She turned to wash her hands before cutting open the package of chicken.

"There's always after dinner." Fang placed her hands on Lightning's hips, only to have them shaken off.

"Go, so I can finish cooking." Lightning giggled softly as Fang placed a teasing kiss to her cheek and left the kitchen. The soldier couldn't stop smiling. Etro, she loved that woman.

* * *

**_Someone should remind me in like a day or two to post chapter 6. Because I have this feeling I'm bound to forget again :( I'm SO sorry about that. I swear this story IS done. all 7 chapters of it is done.  
_**

**_I have another Fang and Lightning story finished, it's like 13 chapters I believe, but I haven't had a chance or the motivation to read over it to fix any imperfections in it. Plus, i don't want to really post it until I'm finished with the second part of it. It's going to be a two part story._**

**_That said, Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, it always is :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you Hollow Panda for reminding me lol. I've been so caught up in this Dani/Santana from Glee story that I tend to lose focus on other things. This is the next to last chapter, last chapter will be up in a day or so. :D_**

* * *

**_Hold Me Tight_**

**_Chapter 6_**

She was tired. Her feet her, her back hurt, she just wanted to go home and climb into bed. But no, Serah had her out shopping that day. Lightning's hand rested on her still growing abdomen as she followed her younger sister into yet another store. Being out shopping in the mall al day was not how Lightning expected to spend her day, especially being nearly seven months pregnant.

"Why won't you tell me what you're having?"

The soldier laughed at the younger woman. Serah and Vanille had been pressuring them to find out the gender ever since Fang and Lightning found out. But the couple refused to budge until the baby shower which was scheduled in a few weeks' time. "I already told you we want it to be a surprise, Serah." The younger Farron pouted, but drug her sister further into the shop anyway.

Lightning was happy. Truly happy. A couple weeks prior, her and Fang had told everybody about their baby. They were met with shocked reactions, simply because nobody expected Lightning to be happy over a child. But, those shocked reactions had soon changed to confusion as they tried to wrap their head around how it was even possible for two women to have a child together. Thankfully, nobody looked at Fang any differently for her extra appendage, at least nobody said anything. Nobody thought of her as a freak as Fang had feared, and as Lightning had also feared.

"I want to know what to get you guys though. Pink or blue?" She held up two different shirts. She'd been trying all day to get some kind of a hint from her sister as to the gender of the child. But Lightning had been strong. She didn't give her anything to go off of.

"The green one." Lightning picked up another shirt to look at it. She knew what her sister was doing and she wasn't giving in.

"You're ridiculous!" Serah glared at the older woman before putting the clothing back onto the shelf. "You're due in January, you're going to need some blankets." She grabbed her sister's hand to go toward the far wall.

"Mm." Lightning stopped in her tracks when the baby kicked particularly hard against her ribs.

"Sis?" Serah examined her sister's features and actions. When she saw her hands come to her stomach, her eyes widened. "Is the baby kicking?" She rushed to her sister's side.

"Yes. Here…" Lightning grabbed her sister's hand to place it flat to the side of her stomach. "You feel that?" She couldn't stop her smile when she saw her sister's face lit up. "The baby's been really active today."

"Well, it is you and Fang's child." Serah laughed. "They're going to be very active, and probably very strong too."

"Yea, it would be great if the baby would get onto a normal resting schedule. Ask Fang how much I wake her up at night because I'm tossing and turning." She sighed softly. Lightning knew it would only get worse as the baby grew and got even stronger.

"Only two more months to go." She smiled up at her sister.

"Can we please go and get something to eat? I need to sit down, Serah. Plus I feel like I'm starving." Lightning pleaded with her younger mirror image.

Serah nodded. "Alright, what are you in the mood for?" She dared to ask. At first, she found her sister's new eating habits very amusing. They all had. But after one comment too many from Snow caused Lightning to break down in tears, everybody stopped. They all made sure the pregnant woman had exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. Snow had felt absolutely horrible for causing the normally tough soldier to cry.

"Mm, I don't know yet." She walked alongside her sister to the food court. Once she caught a whiff of the various types of food, she knew exactly what she wanted. "Spicy chicken with rice…" she bit her lip, wanting more, but not wanting to actually say so.

Serah eyed her sister cautiously. Lightning had never liked spicy food, but the smart woman decided not to say anything. "Anything else?"

"I'll… uh, well, something chocolate too."

The younger Farron chuckled before leading her sister to an Indian stall to get her some spicy chicken. She quickly stopped her sister from pulling out any money. "No, this is my treat. I'm the one dragging you out today."

Lightning watched her sister place her own order before walking to the counter to order her food. She hated eating in public because she was always so hungry. Thankfully, nobody really looked at her funny anymore. She was almost seven months pregnant and it was hard to miss her swollen stomach. She ordered her chicken and rice, as well an extra order of spicy rice. She didn't know what it was, but she had a taste for the spicy food. In a way, it frightened her. Lightning had always hated spicy food. But, ever since she had found out she was pregnant, she started eating things she would have never touched before.

Serah paid for their food then grabbed the tray to go to one of the empty tables. Lightning let out a loud sigh as she sat unceremoniously on one of the chairs. "My back is killing me."

"After we eat, I'll take you home so you can relax." She watched as Lightning nodded.

Very little was said was the sisters ate in peace. It was nice to have a sister's day. So much time had passed since the last time they'd gotten to spend more than just a few minutes together. "Thank you for today." She smiled across the table before scooping up a chunk of the chicken with some rice to eat. Lightning almost moaned at the taste of the food in her mouth.

"Why are you thanking me, sis?"

The soldier ate a few more bites of food before speaking, "we haven't done this in so long."

Serah smiled across the table at her sister. "No, we haven't." She took a bite of food. "I think last time was before you and Fang got married." Lightning nodded in agreement. "And now, with the baby coming soon, we probably won't be able to do it again for a while."

The soldier nodded. She knew things would change once the baby was born. Lightning knew that everything would get more stressful and hectic then they were now. "Well, I know you'll come over all the time to spend time with the baby."

"Well, duh. I'll be there every day if you'll let me."

Lightning chuckled at her sister. With her having a leave that was to start about two weeks prior to her due date, she'd be spending a lot of time at home. Fang would be able to be there with her once the baby was born, and stay for a few days before she'd have to return to work. Lightning would need help. "You know you're always welcomed, Serah."

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Lightning nodded, "well?"

"You think I'm going to fall for that, Serah? I'm smarter than you seem to think I am." Lightning smirked when her sister looked shocked. "I know all of your little tricks. I've spent 24 years of my own life putting up with you. Oh, how I miss those 3 years when you weren't around."

Serah pouted at her older sister. "Just you wait until you turn 30, Claire. You know what they say about payback." She pointed her fork at her sister, smirking when she cracked up laughing. "Oh, wait, Fang's going to be 30 next year isn't she?

Lightning chuckled and nodded. "This summer actually."

"Got any plans for her 30th?" Lightning shook her head. "You have to do something for her."

"It's just Fang. To her it's another day." Even though Lightning always thought about possible things to do for her wife's birthday. "Between you and I, I'll figure something out." She winked, drawing a loud laughter from her sister. Lightning's eyes darted to a couple at the table beside them who turned their direction with a look of disgust. "What? Can't I enjoy lunch with my sister?" She narrowed her eyes to them until they turned back to their own table. "People, I swear."

"You don't need to be so mean though, Claire."

Lightning opened her mouth to talk but felt a very painful cramp hit her lower abdomen. Her hand clutched at her stomach as it hit her again. "Serah…" She knew something wasn't right. She'd felt some cramping throughout the day, but had brushed it off as her just overdoing herself. Another cramp hit her, and the wind got knocked out of her.

"Claire?" Serah instantly reached into her purse for her phone before moving around the table to her sister's side. When Lightning whimpered, Serah knew something was wrong. "Hold on, sis…" Serah helped her sister to stand up. Lightning groaned again, her fingers clenching tightly around the fabric on her stomach.

All of a sudden, there was a man on the other side of the soldier, helping to support her weight as they hurried to the door. "Here, let me help…" Lightning glanced up at him briefly before tossing a soft smile. It didn't last long as yet another cramp hit her.

"Thank you, sir." Serah stopped at the curb to dig her keys out. "Claire, I'm going to get the car. Hold on okay?" She watched as the strange man helped her to one of the benches outside of the mall to sit down. Lightning didn't say anything as Serah ran across the parking lot. Serah got into her phone and dialed the number the office building Fang worked security in.

XXXXXX

Serah held her sister's hand tightly as she lay on the hospital bed. Lightning had fallen asleep, the medicine they'd given her was able to relax her. The younger Farron was still struggling to regain her own nerves. She'd never been so scared for her sister before in her life. Lightning appeared to be in so much pain. Sure, she knew labor was painful, but Lightning wasn't due for another two months. That's what had terrified her.

"Claire Farron. What room's she in?"

Serah looked up when she heard the familiar voice out in the hallway. It was obvious that Fang was as distraught as she had been. Carefully, she extracted her hand from her sister's. After making sure Lightning didn't stir, Serah stood up to meet Fang out in the hallway.

"Serah, what happened?" Fang placed her hands on the younger Farron's shoulders the moment she saw her.

"She had started to go into labor…" Serah saw the way Fang's face paled. "They gave her some injection and were able to stop it. She's asleep now."

Fang pulled her hands off of Serah's shoulders before going into the hospital room. She'd been shaking ever since she got off the phone with Serah. When she saw Lightning resting peacefully on the hospital bed, she knew she'd be able to let the breath free that she'd been holding. Without a second thought, she placed one of her hands gently on Lightning's swollen abdomen, then leant down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. A few silent tears escaped her eyes as she rested her forehead against Lightning's. Fang had never been so scared in her life.

"Ma'am?" Fang's head shot up when a male's voice intruded into the room. "I am Dr. Seymour… Are you her wife?" He looked at Serah, who nodded, then back at Fang, who also nodded. "She was in labor when she was brought in." He saw Fang's eyebrows furrow as she wrapped her head around his words. "We were able to stop the contractions, but we want to keep her overnight just to monitor her."

"She's not due 'til January."

He sighed softly. "We have no explanation as to why women go into pre-mature labor. Even someone in perfect health and physical condition like Claire is, can have complications." He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Both mother, and child are fine."

"What can I do to help? To – to make sure it doesn't happen again…"

"Well, as long as there are no complications overnight, I'm going to order her to bed rest until she has the baby. The only way you'd be able to help is to make sure she actually obeys the bed rest."

Fang gripped Lightning's hand tightly in her own. "Wh-what if there are problems? What kind of problems could there be?" Serah moved closer to her sister-in-law to wrap her arms tightly around Fang.

"There's still a chance that she could still be in labor and the medicine we gave her only stopped the symptoms temporarily. We won't know anything for a little while to be honest."

Fang looked away from him, her gaze becoming fixated on her wife's sleeping form. They weren't ready for the baby, hell, they hadn't even had the baby shower, or finished the nursery at home yet. Fang was terrified. What would they do? She barely registered the doctor dismissing himself from the room. Her ears picked up Serah saying something about going to call Snow. She nodded silently, her eyes never wavering from her wife. "It's gonna be okay, honey." She brought Lightning's hand to her lips to kiss it gently.

XXXXXX

Scared… that was an understatement… terrified maybe? That seemed to be a better phrase for how Fang was feeling. 3:15AM and she found herself pacing in the waiting room. She wasn't allowed to be with her wife because of the need to an emergency C-Section. After the medicine wore off, Lightning found herself having contractions again. Shortly after, her water had broken. But, there was a problem. Lightning wasn't dilating at all, and having the baby, no matter how small it would be, would end up causing a lot of damage to both mother and child. That was what led her to the C-Section, and Fang being alone with her own rampant thoughts. The baby was coming, whether they were ready for it or not. Her hands shook. Her eyes were misted over with tears.

She'd was barely able to keep it together long enough to call Serah. She hated calling the younger woman in the middle of the night, but she needed someone there. Lightning would need her there too. Either way, Serah would kill her for not letting her know.

"Fang?" Serah's frantic voice rang out in the waiting room. Fang barely had a chance to look up before Serah threw herself into her arms. "Are they okay?"

Fang shook her head, "I don't know. They just took her back about ten minutes ago when I called ya."

Serah wrapped her arms tightly around Fang's neck and let the tears flow that she'd been holding in. "They're both going to be okay, Fang." Snow slowly entered the waiting room, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Snow, can you get her some coffee?" She looked up at him, thankful when he nodded.

Fang buried her face in her hands as she cried. She was glad that she'd called Serah. She needed the comfort. "Va… Vanille." She didn't even know how she'd managed to forget her own sister. In the haste of everything that was going on, all she could think about was her wife's sister.

Serah smiled as much as she could, given the current circumstance. "I called her on the way over here." Before Fang had a chance to say anything, she continued, "don't worry about it."

"Fang?"

The Pulsian's head shot up when she heard her name called. She found herself face to face with Lightning's doctor, who had a smile on her face. That simple look told her that everything was alright. "How are they?" She stood up, her head spinning around to look at Serah for a moment. "I'll be right back out." She met the doctor near the door and walked into the back with her. "Please… are they alright?"

The doctor smiled some more. "Lightning did wonderful throughout everything, and your baby girl was quite fussy."

Fang let out a heavy sigh of relief at the doctor's words. "They… they're okay?" She needed to ask again to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her.

"Yes, both of them are just fine. Your little girl is really small, she's only 16 inches long, and just over 3 pounds, but that's to be expected with Lightning only being 30 weeks along." The doctor reached out to push open one of the doors. She motioned for Fang to walk in first.

That's when she laid eyes on her wife who was somewhat groggy, her hand was reached into what appeared to be an incubator. Lightning didn't care about anything else, just the small baby girl that was beside her, sound asleep. "Hey, Claire." Fang whispered as she approached Lightning's bed.

The soldier's eyes snapped up, showing she'd been crying. But they weren't the same tears Fang had seen when they told her she was in labor. "Fang… look." She refused to pull her hand away from the tiny baby that slept. The little girl had her hand wrapped around one of Lightning's fingers.

Fang slowly made her way closer to the incubator. She dipped her head to place a soft kiss on Lightning's forehead before looking into the little chamber. She quickly swallowed the lump that was forming in her own throat. "She's perfect."

"The redness will fade in a few weeks," the doctor interrupted their moment. "She's breathing on her own with little problem. But, as a precaution, since she is so early, we need to keep her here for a few days to make sure she's going to be alright." When the doctor saw the women nod, she continued, "if you need me, let one of the nurses know."

"Alright." Lightning spoke softly, making sure not to disturb the baby near her.

The Pulsian lifted her hand to brush away some tears that had not fallen. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the little girl in the chamber. She could already tell she would have a darker version of Lightning's hair color. With the redness of her skin, neither of them could really tell her skin tone. "Look at you…" she spoke right to her daughter. "Ya really gave us a scare kiddo." Fang slowly reached her hand into the other slot on the chamber.

Lightning noticed her wife's hesitation to touch the little girl and smiled up at her. "Go ahead, it's okay."

After a long stretch of silence, Fang finally spoke, "I bet she's gonna be gorgeous, just like her mom." Fang's fingers gently caressed the wrinkled skin of her daughter's arm. When the Pulsian didn't hear a response, she turned to her wife. A smile came to her lips when she saw Lightning had dozed off. "Sweet dreams, love." Fang leaned in to place another kiss to Lightning's forehead.

After a few more minutes spent with her wife and daughter, Fang finally mustered the strength to actually pull her hand out of the incubator. Serah and Snow would want to meet their niece. Vanille would too if she was there. She glanced at the two loves of her life before quietly leaving the room to go back to the waiting room. As soon as she turned the corner, Serah and Vanille were right in front of her. "How are they?" Serah asked first.

"Yea, can we see them?" Vanille's question followed immediately after.

Fang smiled from ear to ear at the woman. "They're both wonderful. They're both also asleep, so ya gotta be quiet. Snow, ya comin'?"

The blond-haired man yawned as he stood up. He grabbed his and Serah's coffee cups from the table to follow the three women down the hallway. "So, everybody's okay?" He asked, then chuckled softly when Serah gave him a pointed look, "sorry, I was trying to wake up."

"Yes, Snow, they're okay." Serah answered.

The group was stopped at Lightning's door by a nurse. "Since it's so late, we just ask no more than two people at a time."

"I understand," Fang spoke before looking at the younger women. "Who's comin' first?"

Snow made himself comfortable on the bench outside. He knew he'd eventually get his turn with the baby. It surprised everybody when Vanille joined him. Ever since the Pulsian discovered her sister and sister-in-law were expecting a baby, she constantly talked about how she couldn't wait to meet him or her. "You go first, Serah. Light's your sister." Vanille smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you, Vanille." Serah hugged her friend, then followed Fang into the quiet room. Her sister's head had fallen onto her own shoulder as she slept. Her hand had not moved from holding her daughter's hand.

"Serah…" Fang whispered to the younger Farron as she approached the incubator. Without a second thought, she reached in to touch the child, "meet Kamilah." Fang smiled lovingly down at her daughter.

"Kamilah's a beautiful name. "Serah stood beside Fang to look down at the little girl. "Why's she in there?"

"She's so early… and so small… not everything's developed all the way yet." Fang smiled sadly. "She's gotta stay here a few days, protocol or somethin' they said. I tuned most of it out to be honest with ya."

Serah stepped away from Fang to kiss her sister's forehead. "You know… I be she's going to be gorgeous when she grows up."

Fang let out a small laugh. "Why do ya say that?"

"Anybody with eyes can see how beautiful the two of you are." She came back up beside Fang with a smile, "already looks like she's got Claire's hair… but a little darker. I bet she's going to be a perfect mix of you both." She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at Fang when she spotted a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I… honestly, Serah… I've always wanted kids, ever since I could remember. But, never thought it would happen ya know?" Serah nodded in understanding. "With… my condition, never thought anyone would love me. Plus, I always thought I couldn't even have kids… Then I met your sister. She accepted me for me. When Claire told me she was pregnant, I was terrified. Then she went into labor two months early…" she bit her lip to stop the tears, "and… and I thought the worst. But, look at her, Serah. Kamilah's okay. They're both okay."

Serah wrapped her arms around the older woman. "You got that family you always wanted. Plus, don't tell her I told you this, but Claire's always wanted kids too. The thought scared her, yes, but she's always had this nurturing personality about her."

Fang smiled over at her wife. Serah's words were true. Lightning did have a nurturing personality. They now had a family of their own. They both had steady careers, they were married, and now their perfect life expanded by one small person. Fang couldn't be happier.

* * *

**_Next chapter IS the last one. I'm currently working on a Glee story, I also have a completely finished Fangrai story that I need to post that's 13 chapters I believe. I still need to edit it though. So keep an eye out for that one._**

**_Let me know what you think :D_**

**_Ideas for the prequel, and for the sequel are welcome since I don't have much written for the prequel right now._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meant to put this at the end of last chapter. Kamilah means perfect. I don't remember the nationality of it, but when I found it, I thought it was perfect._**

**_So, this is the last chapter of this story. I don't know when there will be any prequels or sequels up. I've been working on my Dani/Santana stuff. Which, apparently is gross according to a guest reviewer. I just want to ask, what could possibly be gross about Demi Lovato kissing Naya Rivera? Just saying :)_**

**_This is the last chapter of this story. Told everybody it was kind of short :)_**

* * *

**_Hold Me Tight_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Fang leaned into the back seat of the car to unhook Kamilah's car seat. Lightning had protested once she saw what her wife was doing, only to be immediately show down. The soldier's incision was still healing from the C-Section almost a week ago. She'd been placed on a strict weight restriction to prevent any possibility of her tearing her stitches.

"Sunshine, ya know ya can't." Fang followed her wife into their home. During Kamilah's time in the hospital, Fang was able to finish getting the nursery together, with a lot of help from Snow with the furniture assembly and placement.

"I know," she sighed. She felt helpless as she watched Fang placed the carrier on the center of their dining room table. Kamilah had fallen asleep on the drive home and neither of them were anxious to wake her up. Lightning was still tired from everything that had happened. "The others are coming over tonight, aren't they?" She pulled out one of the chairs at the table to sit.

"Sure are. They can't wait to meet her." Fang smiled down at their daughter before going to the fridge. "Ya want a sandwich or somethin'?"

"Yea, that sounds good." Lightning rolled the sleeves up on her sweater before gently turning the baby carrier to face her so she could see her daughter. Not in all of her 27 years of life had she ever expected to be staring at a little baby, that was hers. She reached out to brush some of Kamilah's hair back.

After Lightning's parents had died, she had shut herself off from the world. Except for Serah. She never thought she would be able to have a loving connection with anybody else. Then, she met Fang and everything changed. Her eyes darted up to the taller woman who stood at the counter making lunch for them. The Pulsian was humming softly to herself, not a care in the world. Fang had showed her it was okay to loosen up some. That it someone laughed at her, she shouldn't let it bother her. Fang taught her how to laugh again, how to be happy again, and how to love again. Fang brought out the old Claire that she thought had died alongside her parents.

"Somethin' on your mind, love?" Fang spoke, having noticed the silence from her wife. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the way the blond was simply staring at Kamilah. It was a look that Fang knew as her being stuck in her thoughts.

Lightning only shook her head before she stood up from the table. Without a word, she walked up behind her wife and slid her arms around the taller woman's slender waist. Lightning didn't hug her too tightly because her abdomen was still tender from the C-Section. "I love you," she whispered very softly before placing a gentle kiss on Fang's back, between her shoulder blades.

"I love you too, Claire." Fang placed one of her hands atop Lightning's for a moment before finishing off their lunch.

The soldier remained where she was until she felt Fang moving some. Reluctantly, she pulled away and accepted the sandwich she was handed, "thank you." She reached for a paper towel before going to the table to sit down. "I think I'm going to take a nap after this."

"We might just join ya." Fang stretched her arms out above her head. With all of the excitement from the week, Fang found she wasn't able to sleep a whole lot either. If it wasn't helping her wife the first few days of her being released from the hospital, it was spending long hours in the nursery painting and getting it ready. Now that Kamilah was home, she felt as though she could finally relax.

Lightning was first to finish off her lunch. She stood up from the table, but as soon as she went to walk away, her daughter started fussing softly. "Hey…" The soldier leaned in to carefully caress her cheek. "What's wrong, honey?" She knew Fang's eyes were on her as she worked to unhook the catches that kept the girl in her seat. "Mommy's got you," Lightning whispered as she picked up the tiny girl. Kamilah almost instantly relaxed when she heard Lightning's voice.

The redness of Kamilah's skin had started fading, it was becoming evident to them both that her skin tone would be close to Fang's. Maybe just a shade or two lighter than the Pulsian. Kamilah's hair was definitely blond, just a tad darker than Lightning's. The girl's eyes appeared to be almost teal in color. She was a perfect mixture of the two women.

Lightning cradled the girl in her arms, smiling as she just stared up at her with her bright eyes. "See, you're okay." Her hand came to rest on her daughter's chest as she slowly rocked her back and forth, careful not to turn too much and hurt herself.

"She instantly calms down with ya." Fang noted.

"She does with you too, Fang."

"Unless she's hungry."

Lightning chuckled at her wife. It was definitely true. She remembered one of the first times Fang had picked up Kamilah when she was crying, but the girl would not stop screaming. Soon, they were able to figure out that she was hungry. As soon as she was handed to Lightning and latched onto her breast, she immediately calmed down. "While your chest is wonderful, mine feeds her."

Fang shook her head at her wife, "why don't ya both go lay down? I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright." Lightning leaned over to give her wife a gentle kiss before going up the steps and into the nursery first. Kamilah started crying as soon as the soldier placed her on the changing table. "I know… but I need to change you before taking a nap." She spoke softly to her daughter as she changed her diaper and got her back into her long-sleeved onesie. She grabbed one of the blankets that Serah had given them and laid it out on the table beside her. She wracked her brain for a minute, trying to remember how the nurses showed her.

The first attempt to swaddle Kamilah, failed. Lightning grumbled at herself, being such a perfectionist, she hated making mistakes. The second attempt was better than the first. Proud of herself, Lightning picked up the little girl again before going to her bedroom. She made her way into her bedroom and carefully laid down on the bed. A groan escaped her lips as the motions irritated her stitches. Lightning placed Kamilah on her chest and started to rub her back slowly with one of her hands.

"You're perfect," she whispered, just to her daughter. "I know you can't really understand me yet… but I never thought I'd have a child of my own." She brushed some of Kamilah's hair aside before continuing, "You won't understand for a few years, but let me tell you something. Your mama is incredible. She's taught me so much and she'll teach you so much too, trust me." She shifted to place a gentle kiss on top of her daughter's head, smiling when the little girl shifted some. "I know I'll mess up somewhere down the road, but know that I'll always love you."

Fang had stopped just outside of their bedroom door when she heard Lightning talking. She waited until the room was silent before she entered. Lightning's eyes were closed, resting against her chest was Kamilah, who appeared to be asleep. Without saying a thing, Fang pulled her phone from her pocket to take a picture. She was sure that her wife would kill her if she found out, but Fang didn't care. "You're too cute." She finally made her presence known.

"Were you listening?" She spoke without opening her eyes.

Fang crawled onto the bed beside the blond. She watched as Lightning gently placed Kamilah on her back between them on the bed. "Of course I was listenin.' First thing I heard was how I'm incredible."

"You are." Lightning groaned as she rolled onto her side to face Fang. She allowed her eyes to close, knowing it wouldn't be long until she fell asleep. "How much time until everbody's here?"

"Fang checked the time before answering, "'Bout 4 hours."

"Good. Sweet dreams, Fang."

"You too, love."

XXXXXX

Lightning slowly came to when she heard some laughter echoing from downstairs. She whimpered as she rolled onto her back and stretched. It took her several moments to wake up enough to realize Kamilah and Fang were no longer in bed with her. She heard laughter again from downstairs and finally pieced it together that their friends and family were there. The soldier stretched her arms above her head again, giving herself a few more minutes to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, then ran her fingers through her hair to loosen up a few snags in it. Just as she stood up from the bed, she was able to hear the approaching sounds of Kamilah crying.

There was barely enough time for her to react, the bedroom door opened and Fang entered, "I think someone wants her mom."

Lightning made herself comfortable in bed again, against their pillows before pulling off her sweater. "Bring her here." She reached up to take Kamilah from her wife before pulling her bra down to allow her to feed. "How's she doing with the others?" The soldier winced slightly when her daughter actually latched on.

"She's so fascinated by all the new people. I could tell she was fightin' sleep." Fang made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

Lightning chuckled softly. "Her life is going to be full of firsts for a while." She looked down at the tiny girl in her arms, "she'll probably fall asleep after she eats."

"I would too, she's got the best meal in the world right now," Fang winked.

Lightning blushed before smacking her wife, "guess what, honey? These belong to our daughter for a while. You better get used to that."

"I like that."

"Like what?"

Fang smiled widely before curling into her wife's side, "the way 'our daughter' sounds. Got a nice ring to it."

The blond smiled fondly at Kamilah. "It does, doesn't it?"

Lightning looked down to see Fang slide an arm around her waist. If someone told her five years ago that she would be married to a woman she once despised, and gave birth to said woman's daughter, she probably would have shot them with her gunblade. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without Fang, and now Kamilah. Her life felt complete now. She was surrounded by friends and family that loved and respected her, she'd found the woman of her life, and she had a newborn daughter.

Lightning thought her life to be perfect.

* * *

**_Let me know what you all thought of it. I know it wasn't my best work, no where near to be honest with you. But I'm still kind of happy with how it came out.  
_**


End file.
